Superboy: La Ultima Crisis (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Primero, fue "Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas". Luego, vino "Crisis Infinita". Ahora llega "La Ultima Crisis". Alexis Luthor, tátara-tátara-nieta de Lex Luthor, reúne a los miembros más poderosos de la Familia Luthor de varias tierras del multiverso. ¿Su objetivo? Re-organizar el cosmos. El multiverso está en peligro y solo Superboy y sus aliados podrán detenerlos.


**SUPERBOY: LA ULTIMA CRISIS**

**Parte Uno**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**Prologo**

Un hombre de raza negra vestido con un elegante traje blanco se ufanaba sentado delante de una vieja máquina de escribir _Olivetti_. Llevaba un par de gafas de lectura y cuando se percató de nuestra presencia en la habitación, levantó la mirada de la hoja de papel y nos dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos – saludó – ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien – se sacó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, se levantó de su silla y se paró – Soy Dios, y antes de que me lo pregunten, sí, me parezco a Morgan Freeman. ¿Por qué? Pues porque es mi actor favorito, por eso. Nada más.1

Con su eterna sonrisa en los labios, Dios se alejó del escritorio, dirigiéndose al centro de la estancia.

-Antes que nada y, sobre todo, antes de que esta gran aventura realmente comience, déjenme hacer un somero repaso a la historia del Multiverso – dijo, mientras unas imágenes comenzaron a cobrar forma en el aire – Básicamente, esta breve y apasionante introducción es para que ninguno de ustedes se pierda durante los hechos prontos a comenzar. De modo que… ¿Qué les parece si empezamos por mi parte favorita? ¿Okey? Bueno, ahí vamos. Empecemos por el principio…

La luz desapareció súbitamente de la estancia. Dios no podía verse, pero su voz seguía oyéndose fuerte, clara y profunda.

-En el Principio, había solo una oscuridad infinita. Un frio y una negrura tan vastos que hacían imperceptible a la luz.

Un pequeño y efímero foco luminoso cobró forma en medio de las tinieblas. Era igual a la tenue llama de una vela. Dios prosiguió con su relato:

-Pero sucedió que la luz creció y el infinito se estremeció… y la oscuridad pareció dar un grito, tanto de dolor como de alivio. _Pues en ese preciso momento nació el Multiverso_.

El foco aumentó su tamaño. Explotó, en una exhibición de titánicas energías liberadas. Tiempo y espacio habían nacido, junto con la materia. Dios siguió hablando.

-Era un Multiverso de mundos vibrantes e idénticos… un Multiverso que se convirtió en muchos.

Una imagen impresionante tomó forma: una serie de planetas Tierra, uno colocado al lado del otro pero separado en realidad por diferentes ondas vibratorias.

-Lo lamento. No estoy siendo justo con todos ustedes – se disculpó Dios. La imagen de las múltiples Tierras desapareció. El Señor volvió a dejarse ver otra vez. Fue como si un foco de luz teatral se encendiese y lo alumbrara desde arriba del escenario – Así no empezaron _realmente_ las cosas. Es decir; sí, yo inventé el universo, pero cuando lo hice era _uno solo_, no muchos. La explicación de por qué _uno_ se volvió _muchos_ se encuentra aproximadamente diez mil millones de años después de lo que ustedes llaman actualmente _"El Big Bang"_ y yo llamo modestamente _"El Génesis"_. Por ese entonces, la Tierra sólo era un conjunto de gases que francamente no mostraba las posibilidades que algún día ofrecería. No. Todo esto empezó en otro lugar… en el planeta Oa. Un mundo de inmortales… y de esperanzas ilimitadas.

Dios desapareció. Ahora, una imagen del planeta Oa lo reemplazó.

-Los Oanos eran como dioses – explicó – Su civilización fue gloriosa. Vivieron en paz, sin guerras, por más años de los que pueden recordar. Poseían poderes mentales imposibles de soñar siquiera… poderes que cultivaron e incrementaron fuera de lo posible.

"Los Oanos vivían en un paraíso. Sus mentes y cuerpos eran perfectos. En ese mundo, se podía esperar una baja en el desarrollo continuo. Pero ese no fue el caso de estos singulares seres. Siempre buscaron mejorar sus mentes y espíritus. Criaturas así hacen que realmente me sienta orgulloso de haber creado el universo…"

"Su ciencia no tenía igual… pero lamentablemente, había quienes usaban su poder para beneficio personal. Tal es el caso de este infame personaje…"

La imagen de Oa cambió. Ahora podían verse a un grupo de figuras reunidas en torno a un enorme monitor de computadora. Seres de piel azul, que increpaban a otro alienígena de su misma raza por una transgresión imperdonable que estaba a punto de cometer.

-Su nombre era Krona. Creía que el fin justificaba los medios – Dios suspiró – Su mayor anhelo era saber el origen del universo. Para ello, creó esta máquina que ven aquí, este visor espaciotemporal llamado _"Cronomaster"_. Pese a las suplicas y advertencias de sus hermanos de que no continuara con sus experimentos, ya que lo que pretendía hacer era un pecado mortal, Krona se mofó de ellos y activó su máquina… desatando con ello el desastre.

El Cronomaster se encendió. Una imagen no tardó en formarse en su pantalla, con una nitidez asombrosa: _una mano gigante, sosteniendo un torbellino de energía en su palma_.

-Sé lo que se están preguntando en este momento: ¿Qué vio Krona _exactamente_? – dijo Dios – ¿Era la titánica mano cósmica _mi_ mano? Creo que ya saben la respuesta: sí, y por más increíble que vaya a sonarles lo que voy a decirles, créanme: _que esto pasara no estaba en mis planes_. Absolutamente para nada…

"¿Qué pasó cuando Krona y sus compañeros Oanos vieron mi mano en el Inicio del Tiempo? Parte de la energía cósmica que yo manipulaba atravesó el vacío quántico y destruyó su máquina. Al explotar el Cronomaster, algo sucedió… algo inesperado…"

"El universo se estremeció y se duplicó una y otra y otra vez. Lo que era _uno_, acabó siendo _muchos_. La Tierra y todos los planetas quedaron duplicados… y más que eso. En ese momento se formó el maligno Universo de Antimateria."

Una serie de imágenes del hecho narrado desfilaron. Cuando acabaron de pasar, Dios volvió a mostrarse una vez más. Se hallaba sentando a los pies de una escalera.

-Krona fue castigado por sus compañeros por el gran mal cometido. Luego estos, sumidos en la culpa, se convirtieron en los Guardianes del Universo. Crearían a los Manhunters primero y más tarde al Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes. Creo que ya todos conocen esa parte de la historia, así que la obviaremos para pasar a lo más importante. ¿Bien? Okey, sigamos…

Dios hizo una pausa. Se aclaró la garganta.

-En el Universo de Antimateria, una criatura surgió. Una parodia blasfema de la Humanidad. Un ser oscuro y maligno. Su nombre era ANTIMONITOR. Pero entonces, como en protesta al desigual balance de fuerzas, en el Multiverso de materia positiva su duplicado también nació. Se llamaba MONITOR.

Dios señaló hacia un rincón. Dos figuras cobraron forma, paradas una delante de la otra, enfrentadas: un alienígena de piel rosada vestido con un traje futurístico y otro extraterrestre diferente, enfundado en una imponente armadura de metal.

-Monitor y Antimonitor se enfrentaron en una feroz guerra cósmica – Dios caminó entre los dos aliens, con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón – Como resultado de un ataque simultaneo, ambos quedaron inconscientes, en suspensión animada por más de nueve mil millones de años. Y así hubieran seguido, de no haber sido por otra imprudencia, cometida esta vez por la mano del hombre…

"Un científico –quien luego sería conocido con el nombre de _"Paria"_– cometió el mismo pecado que Krona. También quiso ver el origen del universo y como resultado de su imprudencia, su mundo fue destruido. Pero hubo más: Antimonitor despertó de su "coma" y comprendió que con la muerte de cada universo que componía el Multiverso, su poder aumentaría mucho más. Fue así que desató violentas olas de antimateria que borraron incontables realidades de la existencia. Millones, billones murieron. Perecieron en un holocausto que ni yo hubiera imaginado jamás para ser viviente alguno."

Dios se plantó delante del Antimonitor. Lo miró con severidad. Luego le dio la espalda y se volvió hacia su hermano. Sus ojos al contemplar a Monitor reflejaron benevolencia.

-Por suerte, Monitor también despertó. Sabiendo lo que su contrapartida oscura había hecho, decidió proteger al Multiverso de su ataque. Con la ayuda de su asistente, una bella muchacha llamada _"Harbinger"_, se dedicó a juntar a un ejército poderoso de superhéroes. Pese a que luego Monitor murió, Harbinger, Paria, Lady Quark de Tierra-6 y Alexander Luthor (hijo del Lex Luthor de Tierra-3) continuaron con su legado y junto a los héroes lucharían contra el Antimonitor, venciéndole y logrando reestablecer el universo a su condición original. Y así, lo que fue muchos volvió a ser uno…2

* * *

De nuevo, todo era como al inicio del relato: _oscuridad_.

-En el Inicio, había un vasto vacío multiversal – recitó Dios, su voz sonando en off – Frío y oscuro por muchísimo tiempo. Tal era la negrura y tanta, que incluso la luz ardiente era imperceptible. Y de la oscuridad, surgió un grito tanto de dolor como de alivio… _pues en ese instante, nació un universo. _

La imagen de la oscuridad dio paso a la de un gran estallido. Luego, a la de un solitario planeta Tierra que giraba en el espacio salpicado de estrellas.

-Un universo con mundos poderosos que orbitaban soles. Un universo renacido al Inicio del Tiempo. Como dije, lo que antes fueron _muchos_, ahora era _uno_.

La visión de la Tierra desapareció. Otra vez Dios volvió a ocupar el centro de la escena, iluminado por un invisible reflector desde el techo. Miraba al frente, hacia nosotros, con las manos entrelazadas y el semblante sereno.

-…Y así se mantuvo por varios años. Un solo universo, una sola continuidad. Todo de acuerdo a mi plan original. La Creación siguió su rumbo, con sus más y sus menos… hasta que llegó _otra_ crisis…

Dios fue suplantado por una serie de flashes de los acontecimientos llamados _"Crisis Infinita"_. Mientras estas imágenes desfilaban continuó hablando, narrando lo sucedido.

-Alexander Luthor –el hijo del Luthor de Tierra-3– sucumbió a su lado oscuro y en sus ansias desmedidas de poder, intentó recrear el cosmos. Su accionar totalmente imprudente acabó restaurando el Multiverso. Todo se debió a que la energía que Alexander manipuló era tanta y demasiada, que un solo universo no podía contenerla. Por eso, en un desesperado acto de "preservación cósmica" permití que el universo que ya existía se multiplicara en copias iguales. Al inicio, eran solo 52 versiones de la realidad existente, pero luego surgieron espontáneamente al menos dos más.3

Los flashes de la _"Crisis Infinita"_ acabaron. Dios se hallaba ahora contemplando una panorámica de 54 planetas Tierra, uno al lado del otro, por un gran ventanal que daba al espacio exterior.

-Con esta situación instaurada, un enemigo poderoso entró en escena. Se hacía llamar el _"Señor del Tiempo"_. Esta entidad misteriosa viajó por el nuevo Multiverso metiendo sus manos y "comiéndose" parte de la historia de las diferentes Tierras. Sus malévolas intenciones fueron detenidas cuando los miembros de la Quintaesencia (un grupo de poderosos inmortales cósmicos, compuesto por Phantom Stranger, el mago Shazam, Ganthet, Zeus y Highfather de Nuevo Génesis) le hicieron frente. El Multiverso se salvó, pero los trozos de historia que el Señor del Tiempo robó a cada mundo cambiaron a cada nueva Tierra, creando entre ellas diferencias que van desde sutiles nimiedades hasta alteraciones complejas de eventos importantes.4

Dios estiró una mano por la ventana. Tomó con extremo cuidado a la última Tierra de la lista. El globo azul pareció brillar sostenido sobre su palma. El Creador lo colocó sobre el escritorio como si fuera un vulgar pisapapeles.

-Este mundo se llama "Tierra-54". Por supuesto, como en casi todas las otras Tierras, cuenta con un nutrido grupo de superhéroes que lo defienden, siendo Superman el más grande de todos ellos. Sin embargo, uno de los protagonistas de esta historia si bien no es el Hombre de Acero, sí le debe gran parte de su existencia. El chico tiene entre 20 y 21 años de edad. Se llama Conner Kent, pero es más conocido como SUPERBOY. Viene del futuro (siglo 30) y tras los pasos de Alexis Luthor (tátara-tátara-nieta de Lex Luthor) se perdió primero en el pasado de su Tierra y luego en un mundo diferente y ajeno al Multiverso. Recientemente, con la ayuda de Metrón de Nuevo Génesis, ha recuperado el rumbo. Su archienemiga le espera, pero no está sola. Una alianza de villanos temibles va a tener lugar y el chico va a tenerse que medir con cosas nunca vistas anteriormente. Pero no estará solo, ya que él también va a rodearse de amigos poderosos.

Dios calló. Una amplísima sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Bienvenidos, amados lectores y lectoras – nos dijo, mirándonos – Bienvenidos a la ULTIMA CRISIS.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Tierra-35. Mansión Luthor. **

**Temprano por la mañana. **

Lex Luthor despertó. Todavía amodorrado y bastante cansado por la lujuriosa noche vivida, el joven y calvo empresario se limitó tan solo a mirar el techo de su habitación. Incluso, cuando su compañera de cama también despertó y se removió a su lado, arrebujándose con sus cobertores, tampoco dijo nada. Simplemente se dedicó a mirar hacia el techo, intentando incluso no pensar en nada en particular.

-¿Qué hora es? – le preguntó ella.

-Casi las nueve de la mañana – le respondió él, echándole un breve vistazo al reloj sobre la mesita de luz ubicada a su izquierda.

-Las nueve – la chica resopló. Por un largo, largo rato, eso fue todo. Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre los dos. Finalmente, ella se incorporó. Se sentó sobre la cama, manoteó un paquete de cigarrillos, tomó uno y lo encendió. Le ofreció otro a Lex. Él negó.

-No fumo. Creo que a estas alturas, deberías saberlo, querida – replicó – No me meto porquerías en el cuerpo.

Ella rió. Continuó fumando en silencio hasta que no pudo permanecer mucho más tiempo muda. A Lex no le extrañó; ella nunca aguantaba muda durante más de un par de segundos. Era perfecta, pero a la vez sólo tenía un pequeño gran defecto –a juicio de él– y era que no se podía mantener callada. Invariablemente, siempre (siempre) tenía algo para decir. Y esa vez no fue la excepción…

-Me imagino que no te habrá agarrado la culpa, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

-Culpa. ¿A estas alturas de mi vida? – Lex sonrió con amargura – Maté a mi propio padre, ¿recuerdas? _"Culpa"_ no está en mi diccionario, me temo.

-Ya. Lo sospechaba – ella también sonrió, pero la suya era una sonrisa traviesa y picara – No me equivoqué al elegirte, Lex. De toda la Familia Luthor en todo el Multiverso, eres el mejor.

Él suspiró. También se incorporó sobre la cama y la observó. Lo hizo detenidamente.

La chica a su lado era jovencita. ¿Qué tendría? Fácilmente entre 20 y 21 años –él era más grande que ella. Estaba bordeando los 30 y pico actualmente–. Era bellísima, tenía ojos color esmeralda y el cabello lacio se le derramaba en cascada sobre sus hombros. Era pelirroja.

Aparte de esos detalles –y de la generosa anatomía de sus curvas– aquella chica ya era especial en sí por una importantísima razón y era esta: _era su descendiente_.

Concretamente, su tátara-tátara-nieta venida del siglo 30.

Su nombre era Alexis Luthor… y tenía un plan para hacerlo dueño de un imperio más grande que el que ya tenía bajo su control. Ella le prometió el Multiverso.

* * *

Salvo que Alexis no era _realmente_ descendiente suya…

Según Lex tenía entendido, el _verdadero_ ancestro de la muchacha era en realidad una contrapartida suya de otro mundo. "Tierra-54", le llamaba ella a ese sitio.

Al joven Luthor todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a aquello. No tenía problemas con asumir el concepto de las "tierras paralelas", pero una cosa era leer un ensayo de Física Quántica sobre ello y otra bien distinta tener delante de sus propios ojos la cabal prueba de que la existencia de un Multiverso era real.

La primera vez que vio a Alexis, la chica se había entrometido en su oficina. Con una habilidad pasmosa, también se había inmiscuido en sus negocios previamente haciéndole "mejoras" al organigrama de planeamiento de Luthorcorp. Pese a sus recelos y protestas iniciales, Lex descubrió que a la larga iba a salir beneficiado de todo aquello. Las manipulaciones financieras y económicas de Alexis en su empresa le ayudaron a amasar una fortuna aún más amplia de la que ya disponía. Y si debía creerle, la chica le había prometido mucho más. _"Tengo un plan"_, le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, _"Un gran plan. No te preocupes, Lex. El Multiverso será nuestro." _

Y era gracias a todo esto, pero principalmente a esta promesa en particular, que Lex la había dejado hacer, cediéndole el control temporario de todas sus industrias, mientras aguardaba el momento en que aquellas palabras se cumplieran y se volvieran una realidad.

Alexis acabó levantándose de la cama. Despreocupada, se metió en el baño y se dio una ducha. Mientras el agua caliente recorría todo su perfecto cuerpo, tarareó una canción. Lex la escuchó largo rato. Momentos después, reapareció toda arreglada y perfumada.

-¿Vas a salir? – le preguntó él.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde?

Alexis lo miró, enarcando las cejas. Estaba colocándose unos carísimos aros de diamantes frente a un espejo. Luego, se pintó los labios y se delineó los ojos para, acto seguido embutirse en un costoso vestido de marca y ajustarse un par de brillantes zapatos de tacón alto.

-¿Para qué quieres saber adónde voy? – replicó – Te recuerdo que no eres mi padre y que ya tengo edad más que suficiente como para salir sola.

-Es que me gusta saber en qué se está gastando mi dinero, exactamente.

-Lex, cariño… ¿No te lo dije antes? Despreocúpate. Todo irá bien. Deja todo en mis manos y confía en mí.

-Lo siento, pero llevas el apellido Luthor. Difícil que pueda confiar en ti. Al menos, plenamente.

-Que simpático. Lo dice el hombre que mató a su propio padre para heredar una fortuna – la chica tomó una cartera de piel de lagarto. Le guiñó un ojo y le tiró un beso – Lo repito: _despreocúpate_. Deja todo en manos de la prima Alexis y duerme tranquilo. Bye, bye. Nos vemos. No me esperes.

Cuando Alexis se marchó, un disgustado Lex también se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha. Dejó que el agua se derramara sobre su calva cabeza un buen rato mientras pensaba.

La muchacha no solo lo había ayudado financiera y económicamente con sus negocios desde que llegó a su vida. También había hecho muchísimo por su memoria…

Luego de una serie de eventos, Luthor acabó con todos sus recuerdos sobre su pasado en Smallville borrados.5 Alexis, merced a sus conocimientos científicos _"made in" _siglo 30 habían acabado por restaurárselos. De ese modo, ahora él volvía a tenerlos en su cabeza y planeaba que allí siguieran, inamovibles como al principio.

Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen, Lois Lane, Tess Mercer e, incluso su padre, Lionel Luthor. Todas las vivencias, todos los recuerdos de sus experiencias pasadas con ellos estaban de regreso. Por fin las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban en su lugar. Estaba listo para asumir su destino.

Era un hombre completo y poderoso.

Pronto, lo sería aún más.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Más tarde. **

**Centro de Metrópolis. **

A Alexis le gustaba la buena vida. Los lujos, el dinero y las compras eran para ella un auténtico pasatiempo, una delicia.

A lo mejor, por provenir de un mundo y un tiempo en que la Familia Luthor había perdido todo el prestigio y la gloria, por eso ella pasaba la mayor parte de sus horas en los centros comerciales y las tiendas de ropa, reventando prácticamente la tarjeta de crédito de su "primo" Lex. Cuando llegó a "Tierra-35" supo que no se había equivocado. Su elección fue la correcta. En aquel mundo, un apellido como el suyo tenía grandes posibilidades. Ser un Luthor allí no era sinónimo de vergüenza y oprobio, más bien todo lo contrario.

Además, la contrapartida de su ancestro en esta Tierra se veía realmente sexy. Otra persona con más escrúpulos tal vez habría evitado relacionarse sentimentalmente con él, pero ella no. Okey, en verdad no estaba _"enamorada"_ de Lex, no en el sentido práctico y romántico de la palabra. No es que hubiera peligro alguno al yacer con él en la misma cama. Como se ha aclarado con anterioridad, el joven calvo no era su verdadero antepasado. Por ese lado, Alexis estaba tranquila totalmente.

No. No amaba a Lex… pero sí amaba su fortuna, su prestigio, su poder. Amaba lo que él representaba allí para sus congéneres. Como se ha dicho, apellidarse Luthor en "Tierra-35" era todo un privilegio.

-¿Efectivo o tarjeta? – le preguntó la cajera de los grandes almacenes de ropa al pararse Alexis delante de ella con un montón de bolsas cargadas con la compra.

-¿Tú que crees? – ella sonrió y abriendo su cartera, le alcanzó una tarjeta de crédito.

-Disculpe, señorita –le dijo un chico pecoso y con unas gruesas gafas sobre su rostro – De casualidad, ¿es usted pariente de Lex Luthor?

Bajándose los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos, la chica lo miró de arriba abajo. _"¡Dios!"_, pensó, _"¿De dónde salió este sapo?"_

-Depende – respondió – ¿Quién desea saberlo?

-Mi… mi nombre es Kenny Braverman y soy… soy presidente de su Fans Club – tartamudeó el muchacho.6

Alexis se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Bromeas? – le dijo – ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad?

-¡No! No, no… De verdad, soy el presidente de su Club de Fans – el _nerd_ se acomodó las gafas. Hizo un esfuerzo más que considerable para no temblar y mirar a aquella bella chica a los ojos.

Alexis sonrió. Era una sonrisa de auténtico deleite.

-Pues sucede que estás de suerte: soy su prima.

-¿De veras?

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-¿Yo? Uh… Kenny…

-¡Kenny! Qué lindo nombre. Hace juego contigo, guapo.

El chico comenzó a sudar. Alexis, sabedora de la explosión hormonal que estaba provocando en el otro, lo disfrutaba. En el fondo, aquel adolescente con problemas de acné y gafas con lentes como culos de botella le seguía pareciendo espantoso. Ni siquiera tenía gusto por la moda al vestirse, que horror. Se parecía a uno de esos idiotas que salían por la tele, del programa _"The Big Bang Theory"_, del Warner Channel. Pero lo que sí la fascinaba era ejercer control sobre otros, influenciar, tener poder. Ser la que daba las órdenes.

Y ahora, esto. Un Club de Fans de la Familia Luthor.

Realmente, aquella otra Tierra estaba siendo muy provechosa para ella.

-Te diré qué, Ken… ¿Puedo llamarte _"Ken"_, verdad?

-¡Oh! ¡Desde luego, desde luego! ¡Ningún problema!

-Te diré, Ken: ayúdame a llevar estas pesadas bolsas a la limusina y tal vez como premio por la admiración que le profesas a mi primo y me imagino que a sus ideales también, daremos una vuelta por Metrópolis en ella. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Cool! Es decir… ¡Si, claro! – Kenny sentía que tocaba el Cielo con las manos. Le latía el corazón con fuerza.

-Okey. Entonces, ¡vamos!

Alexis lo dejó cargar las bolsas. Tambaleándose por el peso, el chico la siguió hasta el auto como un cervatillo embobado.

-Por cierto, Ken – dijo ella – ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18 – contestó él – ¿Por qué?

Alexis esperó a que él metiera todas las bolsas en el maletero y se sentara a su lado en la parte trasera de la limusina antes de responderle.

-Mi cuento favorito cuando niña era ese de un príncipe que se convertía en sapo por culpa de una maldición, y que luego de que una bella princesa lo besaba, acababa recuperando su forma – la chica le quitó las gafas. Kenny temblaba y sudaba a la vez en partes iguales, totalmente petrificado de la emoción – Ya soy grande. No creo en príncipes azules, a decir verdad… pero no veo nada de malo en besar de tanto en tanto a un que otro sapo.

Y para demostrarle la veracidad de sus palabras, lo besó en la boca.

-Dime una cosa, Kenny – dijo, tras separarse de él. El muchacho se había puesto rojo como un tomate. La miraba obnubilado, con ojos como los de una gacela – Y, por favor, sé franco conmigo. ¿Está bien?

-Claro… claro…

-¿Todavía eres virgen?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Que si aún eres virgen.

-Bien… este… yo… hum… eh…

-La verdad. Quiero la verdad – volvió a pedirle ella. Lo miró muy seria.

-Pues… sí – murmuró él, avergonzado.

Alexis sonrió de oreja a oreja. _"No me extraña"_, pensó, _"Me lo esperaba"_.

Alargando una mano, la muchacha presionó un botón. Un panel se deslizó y los ocultó de la indiscreta vista del chofer, quien acostumbrado como estaba a las excentricidades (y atrocidades) de los ricos, no dijo nada, limitándose a cumplir con su trabajo y manejar el coche.

-No te preocupes, Kenny – Alexis comenzó a desvestirse – No es nada que no tenga remedio. Ya sabes cómo es ese dicho popular: _"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo en esta vida". _

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**Mansión Luthor. **

**Unos días después… **

Apenas Lex entró en la casa, supo que pasaba algo. Una música estridente sonaba de fondo, junto con el ruido de unas voces y varias risas. Frunciendo el ceño, se encaminó directamente a la fuente del sonido: _el interior de su estudio privado_.

-Pero… ¿Qué demonios es esto? – exclamó, abriendo la puerta de sopetón y encontrándose a Alexis sentada en un sillón junto con un atractivo muchacho y una bonita chica. Los tres lo miraron, riéndose.

-¡Hola, Lex! – lo saludó Alexis, poniéndose de pie. Le alcanzó una copa de vino. Ella y sus dos compañeros ya tenían las suyas y habían estado bebiendo. Una botella medio vacía de una marca muy cara descansaba dentro de una hielera – Te presento a mis amigos: Dennis y Amanda. ¡Díganle _"hola"_ a mi primo, chicos!

-¡Hola! – saludó la pareja, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Dennis es hijo de Julian Jurgens, uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes del mundo, después de ti, por supuesto – le informó Alexis – Amanda es su novia. Ella es hija de un importante banquero de Wall Street. Nos conocimos hace poquito y nos dimos cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común: _una de ellas es el gusto por el dinero_. ¿No es verdad?

Dennis y Amanda se rieron estúpidamente.

-¡Brindo por eso! – dijo él, alzando su copa. Su novia lo secundó.

-¡Eso es! ¡Brindemos! – Alexis alzó la suya. Le hizo señas a Lex para que se les uniera en el festejo – ¡Vamos, _Lexie_! ¡A brindar! ¡Por el inicio de una sociedad económicamente duradera entre nosotros!

Pero Luthor ya había tenido suficiente de tanta actitud frívola. Con violencia, estrelló su copa contra una pared, apagó el equipo de música de un manotazo y echó a la feliz pareja de millonarios de la casa a patadas.

-_¿¡Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa!?_ – estalló Alexis, enfurecida – ¡Eso que acabas de echar a la calle como un perro fue una inversión monetaria que me costó mi tiempo conseguir! ¡Se supone que los cuatro íbamos a tener sexo a continuación! _¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? _

-¿En _qué_ diablos estoy pensando? Te lo diré – Lex la aferró con fuerza de los hombros, sacudiéndola – ¡Estoy pensando en las promesas que hace tiempo atrás me hiciste! Dijiste que controlaríamos el Multiverso. ¡Hasta ahora, lo único que has hecho ha sido despilfarrar _MI_ dinero! – le gritó – Vestidos nuevos, aros de diamantes, abrigos de piel, zapatos caros, fiestas privadas, paseos de lujo en yate… ¡Y puedo seguir enumerando cosas! ¡Lo único que haces es comprar, comprar y comprar, nada más! ¡Comprar y darte la gran vida con _MI_ dinero!

-Lex, me estás lastimando. ¡Suéltame! – protestó ella.

-¡No! ¡Quiero, exijo resultados! ¡Prometiste un gran poder para mí si hacía todo lo que me decías! ¡Quiero ese poder! ¡YA!

-¡Okey, okey! – Alexis se zafó de sus manos – ¿Quieres resultados? ¿Evidencia de que mi plan ya está en marcha? ¡Muy bien! Acompáñame…

-¿A dónde?

-¿Adónde más? _¡Al edificio de Luthorcorp! _

* * *

**Luthorcorp. Metrópolis. **

**Instantes después… **

Alexis y Lex entraron en un ascensor. La chica extrajo de su escote una tarjeta electrónica. La insertó en la ranura de un panel y presionó una serie de dígitos. Al instante empezaron a descender velozmente al subterráneo.

-Voy a demostrarte que realmente he estado utilizando los recursos de Luthorcorp para más que comprar ropa, visitar centros comerciales y darme "la gran vida" – dijo ella, todavía bastante molesta con él – Ahora veras algo que va a hacer que se te caiga la mandíbula. Literalmente.

Las puertas neumáticas se abrieron. La pareja penetró en un impresionante laboratorio de última generación, un bunker enclavado bajo el mismo rascacielos donde científicos y operarios se ufanaban en algo.

-¿Qué es todo este sitio? – preguntó Lex – No recuerdo haber ordenado su construcción.

-Tú no. Lo hice yo – le aclaró Alexis – Fue una de las primeras cosas que hice al llegar a este lugar. Los científicos de Luthorcorp son los mejores del mundo, Lex. Sólo necesitaban la guía correcta y apropiada para hacer… _¡Esto! _

La chica se paró en el centro de la sala. Le señaló a un vórtice de luz, abierto en el aire.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un agujero de gusano. El nombre científico para describir a un portal dimensional – explicó la muchacha, con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Gracias a él, hemos estado trasladando materiales tecnológicos a otra tierra del Multiverso.

-No entiendo. ¿Material para _qué_?

-Para construir una maquina muy especial. Una que nos dará el dominio de todo. Oh, pero mejor es verlo con tus propios ojos. ¡Ven!

Alexis cruzó el vórtice con toda tranquilidad. Con ciertos recelos, Lex la siguió…

Emergió del otro lado en medio de un inmenso laboratorio, uno más imponente si cabía. Al parecer, estaba excavado en la misma roca del interior de una montaña. Allí, vio un aparato sorprendente, una maquina colosal sobre la cual trabajaban muchas personas soldando y montando sus piezas.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – Lex le echó un vistazo a las rocas. Las piedras de la cueva donde estaban tenían una configuración conocida. Ya había visto algo similar en otra parte – Este sitio… ¡Es como la Fortaleza de cristal que Clark tenía en el Ártico!7

-Muy astuto. Muy astuto…

-¿Estamos allí? No, no puede ser. En ese lugar había nieve y hielo. Esto… esto es roca sólida. ¿Dónde estamos, Alexis?

La muchacha se limitó a señalar hacia una suerte de entrada a la caverna. Lex salió por ella al exterior y se quedó como Alexis bien predijera que iba a quedarse: _con la mandíbula colgándole de la boca abierta de par en par por el asombro. _

-Bienvenido a nuestro cuartel general, Lex – Alexis se paró a su lado extendiendo la mano hacia el soleado paisaje que les rodeaba – ¡Bienvenido a Nuevo Krypton!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**Tierra-36. Nuevo Krypton. **

Hasta donde la vista de Lex podía abarcar, un fabuloso mundo alienígena se extendía ante él. Un mundo que, sin embargo, era habitable para la vida humana. Había oxigeno allí y hasta agua. Desde donde estaba, el joven Luthor podía divisar un enorme océano puro y cristalino. Y más todavía; incluso, vegetación y vida animal.

Bajo la montaña en cuya cueva se hallaban parados, un tupido bosque se desplegaba mostrando la exuberancia propia de una selva amazónica. Varios pájaros volaban por un cielo celeste de nubes blancas, y lo que parecían monos de alguna clase ululaban entre los árboles y arbustos.

-¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Alexis, aspirando una amplia bocanada de aire – ¿A que no es el oxígeno más limpio que has respirado alguna vez en tu vida? Cien por ciento puro. Libre de _smog_ y de gases nocivos…

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué lugar es este?

-Ya te lo dije: _Nuevo Krypton_.

-No me mientas, Alexis – Lex la miró con fuerza – Ese mundo explotó. ¡No podemos estar allí!

-No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? Dije _"nuevo"_. ¡Este es Nuevo Krypton! Un planeta _totalmente nuevo_, pero con cierto parecido al Krypton original de este universo – Alexis hizo una pausa – Por cierto, estamos en "Tierra-36". El universo más cercano al tuyo, por lo que las discrepancias entre ambos no serán tan alarmantes para ti.

-Dices que este planeta está ubicado en el universo de "Tierra-36", ¿correcto? – razonó Lex. Su compañera asintió – Pero… ¿Cómo ha venido a existir este lugar? ¿Por qué no nos hemos trasladado directamente a la Tierra? ¿Y dónde está?

-En este momento, no podemos verla. La cubre el Sol – le explicó ella – Nos hallamos en una órbita paralela a nuestra querida estrella amarilla. El motivo por el que este planeta, al que yo bauticé _"Nuevo Krypton"_ ha venido a la existencia, lo tiene tu contrapartida de este universo. Gracias al mal uso que le dio a los cristales kryptonianos que robó de la Fortaleza ubicada en el Ártico, se creó primero todo un continente y luego, cuando Superman intervino y lo arrojó al espacio, acabó formando este planeta.8 Una de las tantas peculiaridades que tiene este sitio, y el motivo de mi elección de este lugar como nuestro cuartel general, lo tienes aquí – Alexis tomó una roca del suelo. Brillaba con una fluorescencia verdosa – Fíjate bien. Creo que reconoces esto…

-¡La roca verde! – exclamó Lex, sosteniéndola – ¡Fascinante!

-Cierto que tú todavía no le pusiste nombre. Se llama _"Kryptonita"_. Sus radiaciones son inocuas para nosotros, pero para Superman son mortíferas. Esa es la razón de que eligiera este planeta como centro de operaciones – Alexis sonrió – El sitio más seguro del universo, en nuestro propio sistema solar. Donde Superman nunca podrá alcanzarnos. Si el Hombre de Acero o cualquier otro kryptoniano ponen un pie aquí, estarán muertos en pocos segundos.

-Es la segunda vez que te escucho nombrar a ese _"Superman"_ – terció Lex – ¿Quién es él?

-Ah. Es verdad. Me había olvidado. En tu universo todavía no le han puesto ese nombre… Es tu viejo amigo, Clark. Salvo que aquí y en un par de universos más utiliza unas mallas azules y una bonita capa roja cuando sale de superhéroe. Lo repito: _no debes temer por él_. Si pone un pie aquí, es hombre muerto.

Silencio. Lex volvió a observar el paisaje extraterrestre que lo rodeaba. Como no podía ser de otra manera, Alexis volvió a hablar:

-Va siendo hora de reunir a la banda – dijo.

-¿Banda? – Lex la miró, confundido – ¿Qué banda? ¿A quiénes te refieres?

-A nuestra familia, por supuesto. ¿Quién más? – ella volvió al interior de la caverna. Él la siguió – A la Familia Luthor. He seleccionado a varias de tus contrapartidas de otras tierras para unírsenos, ya que esto es algo que nos compete a todos. Bueno, _casi_ todos – se corrigió – He buscado al Luthor de "Tierra-53", pero digamos que debido a ciertos acontecimientos recientes que ocurrieron allí en su universo, la tiene difícil.9 No contaremos con su grata presencia. Ni con la de mi antepasado, el Luthor de "Tierra-54". Después de su estrepitosa derrota electoral en las elecciones presidenciales de 2012, se ha deprimido tanto que se retiró de la vida pública. Vive como un ermitaño, recluido en su mansión – Alexis resopló, indignada – Por lo visto, alguien estuvo haciendo trastadas con el tiempo en mi universo de origen. En la continuidad que yo conocía, mi Luthor se volvía Presidente de USA. Ahora parece que no. Es un misterio que tendré que resolver más adelante.10 Como sea… hay otros Lex a los que les he hecho mi propuesta y la han aceptado. Es hora de llamarlos y de reunirnos todos. Y ahí sí, explicaré mi maravilloso plan para hacernos con el Multiverso.

Alexis echó a reír. A su lado, Lex se limitó a guardar silencio. La idea de compartir el poder con otros individuos que ostentaban su nombre y apellido no le hacía gracia, pero como era prudente decidió esperar y ver qué pasaba. En cierta forma, sentía curiosidad (una malsana curiosidad) por saber cómo eran los demás exponentes de la Familia Luthor de otros universos vecinos.

* * *

La "reunión cumbre" (como Alexis pomposamente la llamó) tuvo lugar un par de horas más tarde en una sala construida en otro sector de la montaña. Seis versiones diferentes de Luthor se sentaban ante una mesa redonda. Seis versiones de un mismo ser, pero de diversos universos de origen…

El primero era el ya mencionado Lex de "Tierra-35", quizás el más joven en cuanto a edad de todos ellos. Ocupaba un lugar a la derecha de Alexis. El segundo Luthor era el originario del universo donde se hallaban ahora, "Tierra-36". Era un hombre calvo de mediana edad vestido con un traje blanco. Parado a su lado, un adolescente musculoso con ropas y peinado _punk_ bostezaba ruidosamente, ante la mirada reprobatoria que su Lex le dirigió.

-Lo siento, tío Lex – se disculpó el muchacho, abochornado – No volverá a suceder – prometió, para acto seguido volver a bostezar de igual ruidosa forma.

-Les pido disculpen a Lenny – dijo aquél Luthor – Está bajo libertad condicional y ha dormido poco últimamente por andar de parranda con los vagos buenos para nada de su pandilla. Es la oveja negra de la familia.

-¿Qué ese no eras tú, tío? – bromeó el joven _punk_.

-Que simpático – Luthor le dedicó una mirada asesina – Si no apreciara a tu madre, mi hermana, ya hace rato que seguirías pudriéndote en el Correccional de Menores de Metrópolis. ¡Así que compórtate, muchacho!11

El tercer Luthor en la sala resopló, revoleando los ojos. Aquel espectáculo le parecía francamente patético. De todos los varones presentes en la sala, era el único que llevaba cabello. De hecho, su aspecto era en todo muy similar a un galán de telenovelas.

Era el Luthor de "Tierra-29". La vida parecía haberlo favorecido bastante, a juzgar por sus caras ropas y su actitud de aristócrata superado. Si bien las miradas altaneras y soberbias no faltaban en esa reunión, ese Lex en particular parecía creerse superior incluso a sus contrapartidas de otros universos.12

El caso del Luthor de "Tierra-11" era bien distinto. Principalmente, porque compartía algo en común con Alexis: _ser mujer_.

Su nombre era Alexandra Luthor. De profesión: científica criminal. Se trataba de una impactante pelirroja de generosas curvas y gafas sobre su rostro. Al igual que Alexis, tenía los ojos color esmeralda. Se dedicaba a mirar a todos los presentes en el más completo silencio, estudiando detenidamente sus comportamientos.13

Pero si la serena contemplación y el sexo femenino de esta integrante en particular de la Familia Luthor era llamativa de por sí, quedaba _totalmente opacada_ por los dos últimos asistentes a la reunión…

Axel Luther era el Luthor de "Tierra-23". No solo su nombre y apellido eran distintos, sino que también el color de su piel era diferente. Era un hombre de raza negra que como el resto de casi todos los presentes, ostentaba una visible calva. Observaba a sus contrapartidas con una seriedad pétrea mientras entrecruzaba las manos sobre la mesa. Al igual que el Luthor de "Tierra-36", había acudido al lugar con un acompañante que permanecía parado detrás de él vigilándolo todo con ojos de halcón: una atractiva mujer oriental, cuya actitud amenazante y el traje de cuero en que estaba embutido su escultural cuerpo, hacía pensar inmediatamente en una especie de guardaespaldas femenina.14

El sexto Luthor, el que cerraba el cirulo de aquella reunión de genios malévolos, se llevaba las palmas sin embargo por lo estrambótico de su apariencia. Vestía una suerte de armadura tecnológica y sobre su frente llevaba el clásico emblema de otro archienemigo del Hombre de Acero: _tres círculos rojos formando un triángulo invertido_.

Se llamaba a sí mismo "Luthiac". Era la fusión del Lex Luthor de "Tierra-12" con Brainiac. Incluso, su piel era de color verde como la del conocido extraterrestre proveniente del planeta Colu; un ser mitad orgánico, mitad máquina.15

-Muy bien. Creo que estamos todos, así que ya podemos comenzar – Alexis tomó la palabra – Como la líder de esta asociación y gestora de esta reunión, debo decir que me alegra saber que podemos contar con sus particulares talentos…

-¡Un momento! ¡Espera un maldito momento! – estalló el Luthor de "Tierra-29". Incluso, llegó a ponerse de pie – ¡No me dijiste nada acerca de que _tú_ serias la líder de este grupo! De hecho, _¡nunca hablaste sobre compartir el poder con otros! _

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso, hermano? – le preguntó Axel. El hombre de raza negra estaba sentado justamente a su lado y ahora lo miraba de hito en hito con sus penetrantes ojos.

-"¿Hermano?" ¿Y tú quién diablos eres para hablarme de esa forma? ¡Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí, para empezar! ¿Desde cuándo la Familia Luthor tiene raíces en el continente africano, eh? ¡Haznos un favor a todos y regrésate a la plantación de algodón de la que saliste, esclavo!

El comentario mordaz y racista no pasó desapercibido para la chica oriental parada detrás de Axel. Despacio, muy despacio, con la ágil lentitud de un felino se fue acercando al otro hombre…

-¡Yo soy más inteligente y muchísimo mejor líder que tú! – siguió vociferando aquel Luthor, dirigiendo ahora su enojo hacia Alexis – ¡Si vamos a formar un grupo, el único capacitado para dar órdenes en esta habitación soy yo! _¿Está claro? _

-Como el agua, Lex – dijo Alexis – Pero dado que, como decía antes, la gestora de esta reunión y la diseñadora del plan soy yo, la cuestión del liderazgo es un tema zanjado. Te recomiendo que te sientes. No sea cosa que por culpa de tu imprudencia acabes perdiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso estás amenazándome, niña estúpida? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? _¿Sabes quién soy? _

-Perfectamente – Alexis sonrió – Un auténtico cadáver.

Antes de que el Luthor alternativo pudiera replicar algo, la guardaespaldas japonesa de Axel desenvainó una Katana de su funda. Con un rápido movimiento, la filosa hoja de acero oriental seccionó limpiamente su cabeza, cortándosela. El cuerpo decapitado cayó al suelo liquidado, mientras que la cabeza voló por el aire y aterrizó en un rincón donde quedó muerta y olvidada.

-Yo se lo advertí – Alexis suspiró – Le dije que se sentara, si no quería perder la cabeza… si no me hacen caso, no es mi culpa…

Lenny, el sobrino del Lex de "Tierra-36" vomitó escandalosamente ante el sangriento espectáculo. Su tío en tanto intercambió miradas con su joven contrapartida de "Tierra-35". El Lex sentado a la derecha de Alexis no emitió un solo comentario al respecto de lo que acababan de presenciar. Lo mismo hizo la Dra. Alexandra. Acomodándose sus gafas, cruzando las piernas y alisándose la falda, optó por el silencio. Luthiac, por su parte, parecía totalmente ajeno al hecho, como el buen alienígena que era.

-Gracias, Maiko – le dijo Axel a su guardaespaldas – Ese insecto se merecía una buena lección. Lástima que no podrá aprender nada de ello.

La japonesa le hizo una reverencia a su patrón y enfundó su espada. Volvió a ocupar su lugar detrás de él.

-Bien. Ahora que se han acabado las interrupciones molestas y nadie más de los aquí presentes tiene problemas con que yo lidere al grupo…

Alexis hizo una pausa dramática. Esperó a que alguien más dijera algo. Por suerte, no sucedió.

-…Podemos proceder a tratar el tema que nos compete. A saber: _la ejecución de mi "master plan" con el cual, cambiaremos y dominaremos el Multiverso para siempre jamás… _

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

-Antes que nada, debo decir que la inspiración para esta idea se la debo al Luthor de "Tierra-36" – aclaró Alexis a los presentes. El aludido se mostró bastante sorprendido.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo se supone que contribuí a tu plan?

-Fácil, Lex. Durante tu anterior enfrentamiento con tu Superman, intentaste crear un nuevo continente.16 Tu idea era expandir las tierras y patentar sus propiedades para futuros compradores. Esto es: la gente pagaría una millonada por irse a vivir en _"Lexland"_.

Lenny, el sobrino de aquél Luthor, no pudo evitar reírse con ganas.

-Perdón, perdón – se disculpó, ante la mirada reprobatoria de su tío – Es que… el nombre… ¡Joder, si suena a puto parque de diversiones! _"Lexland"_. ¿Qué? ¿Iban a salir las versiones calvas del pato Donald y del ratón Mickey? _¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! _

-Lenny…

-¿Si, tío Lex?

-Hazme un favor: _cállate_. Y si quieres servir de algo en este momento, saca de aquí ese cuerpo y la cabeza cortada, antes de que este lugar empiece a oler a cadáver podrido. ¡Ve!

Bajando la vista, el joven _punk_ cargó con el cadáver del Luthor muerto y fue a buscar la cabeza tirada en un rincón. Conteniendo las arcadas, la tomó de los pelos y se llevó todo junto. Lo tenía decidido: arrojaría aquella porquería en el primer incinerador que viera disponible.

-La idea básicamente era buena – retomó Alexis – Crear un nuevo mundo a partir de uno ya existente. Te debemos al menos este nuevo planeta…

-Ve al punto – pidió Axel, todavía serio. Tenía fijada la vista en la chica, al igual que Maiko, su "asesina personal".

-El punto es que aquí vamos a hacer lo mismo, pero a una escala mucho más grande – Alexis sonrió, muy segura de lo que iba a decirles – Ya vieron la máquina que está terminándose de construir allá en el laboratorio. Esa es la clave de todo.

-Reconozco que su configuración avanzada es apabullante – intervino la Dra. Alexandra. Era la primera vez desde que la reunión comenzó que hablaba – Aunque pude ver, eso sí, que funciona gracias a un generador de Antimateria. Creo que no necesito recordarte lo inestable que la Antimateria puede llegar a ser…

-Lo sé, doctora. Pero he tomado las medidas preventivas para el caso. Créanme todos: _la maquina funcionará y lo hará bien. _

-¿Qué hace exactamente? – preguntó el Lex de "Tierra-35".

-Fusiona tierras alternativas existentes y crea una nueva. Por eso, yo la llamo "La Máquina de Dios".

-Un momento… ¿Estás hablando de reestructurar el Multiverso, verdad? – el Luthor de "Tierra-36" siempre se jactaba de su enorme intelecto. Más veloz aparentemente que el resto de sus compañeros, intentaba comprender el concepto.

-Estoy hablando de tomar porciones de las realidades ya existentes y con ellas, hacer algo nuevo.

-Una "Nueva Tierra" – dijo Axel.

-Así es. Un universo entero y único, completamente estable y con una generosa cantidad de recursos ambientales, sociales y económicos fácilmente sustentables para todos.

-¿Y qué papel jugaremos nosotros en todo ello? – Lex de "Tierra-35" al habla otra vez.

-Nosotros seremos los dueños de la Nueva Tierra y los que cosecharemos los beneficios. Y es que la gente pagará millones por vivir en nuestro bonito mundo…

-¿Por qué iban a querer hacer eso? – Axel de "Tierra-23", de nuevo – ¿Por qué la gente querría vivir en nuestro planeta?

-Porque es _el único_ que tendrán – fue la sencilla respuesta de Alexis. Los Luthor presentes se miraron entre sí.

-_Tu maquina creara un nuevo universo, pero destruirá a los otros _– la fría voz mecánica de Luthiac se dejó oír. Los otros Lex se estremecieron. De los presentes, era el que más alienígena se veía.

-Un afortunado desagradable efecto secundario – corroboró Alexis – Nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos. No nos afectara. Muy por el contrario, saldremos beneficiados. En nuestro nuevo universo habrá muchísimas cosas para nuestro deleite, además de la gente que pagará fortunas por acceder a él. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, el _"bonus extra"_, la frutilla de la torta que seguramente les encantara a todos: la no-existencia de superhéroes allí. Nada de mallas azules ni bonitas capas rojas, ni de gritos de _"¡A luchar por la Justicia!"_ – sonrió – Nada de _"¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? No. Es…"_

-Superman – Luthor de "Tierra-36" se entusiasmó. También comenzó a sonreír – Creo que soy el primero y voy a ser el único en decirlo, así que considéralo un cumplido: _eres una genia. _

-Gracias.

-Adoro este plan – prosiguió – ¡Me encanta este plan! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

-Sí – Axel se unió a la alegría generalizada – Me gusta. Estoy con ustedes.

-Pues no me dejen afuera – la Dra. Alexandra asintió – Un mundo sin Superman significa un mundo sin Supergirl, mi mortal enemiga. Cuenten conmigo.

Luthiac no tuvo que decir nada. Por su forma de mirarlos a todos, dio a entender perfectamente que estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Sólo quedaba un Lex, el de "Tierra-35". Las miradas de todos recayeron en él.

-Hagámoslo – dijo.

* * *

**Epilogo **

Desde un punto indeterminado del espacio y del tiempo, Conner y Metrón –que iba sentado sobre su silla Mobius– acabaron de observar sin ser vistos aquellas preocupantes escenas. Formalizada la alianza de los Luthor, Superboy se volvió hacia el nuevo dios con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-Tenías razón – dijo – Alexis está demente. ¡Debo detenerla! A ella y a los otros.

-Solo, no podrás. Necesitaras ayuda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Metrón entrecruzó las manos. Miró al joven a los ojos.

-Así como los Luthor se han unido, tú harás lo mismo. Vas a viajar por el Multiverso y a reclutar a su vez a varias versiones de Superman. Junto con ellos, armaras un súper-equipo invencible.

-Pero… ¿A quiénes buscaré? ¿Y cómo?

Metrón le entregó un aparato portátil a Conner.

-La Placa Motriz, una computadora viviente, te llevara hasta ellos. Está ligada a la Fuente. No debes preocuparte; ella te guiará.

-Muy bien.

-Ve, Conner Kent. Te deseo suerte en tu empresa. El destino de más de un universo está en tus manos ahora…

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**1 En la mayoría de mis relatos (sobre todo aquellos de Superman), Dios aparece utilizando la forma de Morgan Freeman, al igual que como el actor de raza negra lo interpretaba en la película _"Todopoderoso"_, junto a Jim Carrey. Como sin duda esta imagen está ligada a la del Creador en el imaginario popular cinéfilo de los últimos tiempos, es un _cliché_ que he deseado conservar para mis relatos.**

**2 Todo lo aquí narrado puede hallarse en las páginas de la maxi-serie de 12 números de 1985, _"Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas"_. No estoy contando nada nuevo, a decir verdad. Mi único aporte a la ficción ha sido esta suerte de _ampliación_ del asunto con la inserción del mismo Dios como narrador de los acontecimientos ocurridos. Remito al lector a los comics originales para conocer con más detalle este hecho de relevancia cósmica para el Universo DC.**

**3 En la continuidad actual de DC Comics, el Multiverso ha vuelto a existir. Son 52 las Tierras que hay. _Tierra-53_ es la continuidad de Fanfictions DC de mis amigos de Action Tales. _Tierra-54_ es mi propia continuidad, donde transcurren la mayoría de mis relatos e historias de Superman.**

**4 En realidad, durante la saga de _"52"_, un villano llamado Mr. Mind, quien solo podía alimentarse del tiempo y el espacio, viajo por el nuevo Multiverso comiendo partes de la historia de las diferentes Tierras hasta que fue detenido por Booster Gold, Rip Hunter y Daniel Carter. Como la historia francamente no me gustó, decidí meter este cambio en la trama propuesta por la gente de DC, en la cual el villano que amenaza al nuevo Multiverso "comiéndose" trozos de la historia de cada Tierra paralela fuera el Señor del Tiempo, el misterioso archienemigo de la Legión de Superhéroes. Y ya que introduje ese cambio no me limité solo a eso, sino que para detener a este villano, inventé que fue la Quintaesencia (aquel quinteto de inmortales cósmicos poderosos) quienes salieron a hacerle frente. Muy probablemente, en alguna historia posterior se comenten más explícitamente estos hechos…**

**5 Para más datos al respecto, véase el último capítulo de la serie de TV _"Smallville"_. Tierra-35 es, según la lista oficial de DC Comics, el universo donde transcurren las aventuras que vimos en la pantalla chica.**

**6 El lector habitual de comics de Superman reconocerá a Kenny Braverman. Solía ser el supervillano _"Conducto"_, un tipo malsanamente obsesionado con Clark. Aquí, en Tierra-35, no pasa de ser meramente un simple nerd. Cosas de los mundos alternos, supongo, je.**

**7 Visitada por Lex en algún otro momento, durante la serie de _"Smallville"_.**

**8 Según la lista oficial de tierras del nuevo Multiverso DC, Tierra-36 figura simplemente como _"desconocida"_. Aprovechándome de esto, he decidido ubicar aquí el universo de ficción donde transcurrieron los eventos narrados en las películas "Superman", "Superman II", "Superman III", "Superman IV" y "Superman Returns", de los cuales de esta última se hace referencia aquí. Tierra-36 es el universo del Superman interpretado primero por Christopher Reeve y luego por Brandon Routh.**

**9 Ver la saga DC-AT _"Imperio"_, para más información.**

**10 Tierra-54, la continuidad de mis Fanfics de Superman, ha sufrido una suerte de _reseteo_. Sólo son tomados como válidos los hechos narrados en mis dos relatos _"Man of Steel"_ y _"Last Son of Krypton"_, dejando de lado todo lo que siguió después. Por supuesto, eso significa que Lex, quien al final de _"Last Son of Krypton"_ se convertía en Presidente de los Estados Unidos, en esta nueva continuidad modificada ha perdido las elecciones, no llegando nunca a ocupar el sillón del Despacho Oval de la Casa Blanca. Las consecuencias de todos estos cambios serán exploradas, tal vez, en algún futuro Fanfiction de Superman.**

**11 Como no podría ser de otra manera, el Luthor de "Tierra-36" es _el mismo_ personaje que interpretara Gene Hackman en las películas "Superman", "Superman II" y "Superman IV" y Kevin Spacey en "Superman Returns". Su sobrino Lenny salió en "Superman IV", aunque la versión aquí presentada es diferente a la vista en la pantalla grande. La hermana a la que este Lex hace referencia no es otra que Lena Luthor.**

**12 Al igual a como ocurre con "Tierra-36", según la lista oficial del Multiverso DC, "Tierra-29" figura hasta el momento como desconocida. Aprovechando este vacío, he decidido meter aquí el universo de ficción donde transcurre la serie de TV _"Lois & Clark: las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman"_. Este Luthor en cuestión no es otro que el pobremente interpretado por John Shea. Su aspecto _es el mismo_ que el del actor, durante la época de emisión de la serie (los 90's).**

**13 En la lista de tierras del Multiverso DC, "Tierra-11" sale mencionada como _"mundo de los géneros revertidos"_. Aprovechando esto, he decidido meter en ella el universo ficticio de la Supergirl cinematográfica interpretada por Helen Slater, cuya única película hasta la fecha fue estrenada en 1984 con escaso interés del público. Y hecho esto, me dije que si Supergirl es la heroína principal de este mundo, su némesis debería ser una versión femenina de Lex Luthor. De ahí nació la Dra. Alexandra.**

**14 "Tierra-23" figura en la lista de DC como un mundo donde Superman es un individuo de raza negra. Concretamente, un hombre llamado Calvin Ellis, un tipo con un enorme parecido físico al actual Presidente de USA, Barack Obama. Esta idea me hizo reflexionar que su Luthor tenía que tener también las mismas características: _el mismo color de piel y el nombre cambiado_. Para basarme en este Luthor, pensé en el actor de raza negra Samuel L. Jackson.**

**15 "Tierra-12" figura en la lista de DC como el mundo visto en la serie animada _"Batman del Futuro"_. Es básicamente un mundo de tecnología avanzada. Me imaginé que el Lex de este universo acabaría fusionado con Brainiac, creando un organismo único y superpoderoso.**

**16 Ver "Superman Returns" para más datos.**


End file.
